


Lucifer: Accidental Therapist

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: best of dailysamifer [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage Trauma, Gen, Hallucifer, come talk to me if youve got the brains ok, disclaimer: your angel boyfriend is not a good therapy choice., i knwo the brains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: *Whispers* Fallen!Lucifer in the bunker eating raw cookie dough straight out of the tube, in the middle of the night, and that's how Sam finds out that the others got out of the cage</p><p>sorry, anon, this is a lot less fluff and a lot more therapeutic handholding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer: Accidental Therapist

"What the fuck." 

Lucifer hastily set the cookie dough down. “Hello, Sam.” 

"Why the hell are you back?" Sam demanded. 

"When the angels fell, Michael and I took the opportunity to escape the cage. With a significant lowering of heavenly power, there became cracks in the walls—"

"Yeah, spare me," Sam groaned. "At least you dropped the whole ‘we never left the cage’ spiel." 

Lucifer stared at him. “I feel like we may be discussing different things,” he said carefully. 

"What?" It wasn’t Sam’s most articulate moment. 

"Sam, who do you think I am?" Lucifer asked. 

Sam gave him a look. “You’re Lucifer.” 

Lucifer nodded but looked confused. He was picking at the paper wrapping on the cookie dough. “Then, when did I make you believe that you were in the cage, rather than here?” 

"Two years ago," Sam said slowly. "After my wall broke." 

Lucifer stepped forward, encouraged when Sam didn’t back away. “Sam, I think what you experienced was the trauma that the cage would cause to a human soul. My prison would have seized upon any vulnerabilities and tied them to a…to a being who had also…caused trauma. I assure you. I am real.” 

"You’re not," Sam said. 

Lucifer took another step forward. “Your hallucination. Could you touch him?” 

"No," Sam said, and then understood. "No, I—" He grabbed at Lucifer hands and held them, stunned. "You’re here." 

"I’m here," Lucifer promised. He paused. "Also, I feel an apology may be in order. I did not intend to eat your food, but I found I was unexpectedly hungry." 

"It’s fine," Sam said. "It’s really fine, I can’t believe you’re actually here. You came back to me." 

Lucifer smiled at him. “I’ll always come back to you, Sam.” 


End file.
